sunrise
by expressionalism
Summary: ever watch a sunrise? it's beautiful you know.


Kurt thinks the best at night. During the day, his brain turns to mush. He can't think straight, his attention is diverted by the littlest of things. All in all, he's worthless during the day. At lerast, that's what he thinks. He lays strewn across the bed, wearing nothing except for a pair of soft pajama bottoms. A sheet is covering his itorso partially, but he doesn't much care for it. It's the very, very early morning of a summer day, and it's already rather hot outside. The window to his room is open and the curtains drawn. He stares out, looking at the sun rise.

Beside him, Blaine sleeps on, silently.

"You're like the undead." Kurt hears him mutter a few hours later. By that time, the sun is well in the sky and Kurt can't seem to pay attention to anything anymore. "You flit around the house like a hummingbird all throughout the night until a few hours before the sun comes up. Then when it does, you don't even flicnh, or move, or blink or do _anything_."

Kurt shrugs. He's curled up into a little ball as he sits on the opposite side of the bed, still staring out the open window. "You act like it bothers you." he mumbles in response, still refusing to look at the man just a foot away from him.

"It kind of does." Blaine explains, taking a deep breath and sitting up, rubbing his eyes. "Look I know what we have... it isn't serious-"

"Or ever will be." Kurt takes the opportunity to interject and Blaine winces for a moment before nodding.

"Or ever will be," he confirms. " But you confuse me. You confuse me a lot, Kurt. I worry about you." Kurt shakes his head from where he sits and even dares to smile a bit before shrugging once more.

"There's nothing to worry about." he explains, then turns to face Blaine before anything else can be said. "It's nearly 7:30. You have to go to work."

Blaine opens his mouth to protest, but Kurt's look silences him. It's quiet for a few moments. "Will I see you tonight?" he asks, his voice a little hopeful which in all honesty, Kurt hates more than anything.

"Not tonight."

"You're a little high maintenance, you know?" Sam teases when he's over later in the day to bring Kurt all of the sheet music he missed from rehearsal at the local college. Kurt ignores his comment, perusing the music as if his life depends on it.

"I know." he replies, after he's finished a few minutes later and Sam's left wondering what he's talking about.

Instead, he pushes a subject that had no business being pushed. "Kurt?" he asks, when he receives no acknowledgement that Kurt heard him, he sees it as permission to speak. "Why did you leave?"

Kurt's head snaps up and a hurt look is in his eyes before he very slowly shakes his head. "Sam." is all he says and everything is understood. That what they're talking about is something that should not and would not be talked about.

And yeah, Sam understands, but that doesn't mean he obeys. "Why?" he asks again and Kurt takes a deep breath before his fingers drop altogether from the sheet music.

"I couldn't think anymore." he explains, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. Sam's brow furrows and he looks at Kurt with a concerned look.

"Rachel?" Sam asks and Kurt nods.

"There wasn't any point to singing without her there. She always liked the night better anyway." Kurt mutters, the words, barely aduible, pass his lips very slowly. Kurt looks up at Sam, sadness stricken in his eyes and Sam thinks he's never seen anything quite so beautiful.

"We used to watch the sun rise together? You know? We were those kids. Those typical college kids that would party all night until we were absolutely trashed and then... we'd watch the sun rise." Kurt reminisces and crosses his arms protectively. "It used to be a game, we'd see who would fall asleep first. It was always me. I used to think she cheated."

Sam hasn't noticed but he's only gotten closer and closer to Kurt and Kurt doesn't seem to mind. In fact, he only smiles at Sam when he realizes what little distance there was between them.

"But it looks like I won in the end, doesn't it?" Kurt chokes out. No tears come, because he can't even give the thought to form them, but he would be crying if he could. Sam takes the opportunity to place a small kiss on the very tip of his lips and for a moment, everything is okay.

That night (morning?), Kurt is lying in the very same bed, wearing the very same pajama bottoms, looking out the very sam open window with the same curtains as the same sun rises on the horizon. The only difference is the man next to him. Sam, who is very much awake, with an arm wrapped around Kurt's torso. Kurt knows he won't ask questions, won't get his hopes up and ask to stay time after time and won't expect anything from him. Kurt knows that Sam will just be there. Sam will be constant.

Ever see a sunrise? It's beautiful, you know. Kurt and Sam lay in bed and watch it, letting the pinks and the oranges burn onto their skin, hands intertwined so tightly that they don't know where their own hand stops and the other's begin. And then, the world changes from gray to bright, that perfect time of day where everything is clear in Kurt's head before the world wakes up. Then, Kurt closes his eyes and falls asleep against Sam's chest. Waiting. Waiting for someone, like Sam, to stay forever and watch the sun rise with him.

Because that's... that's someone worth dying for.


End file.
